De sabios
by BlackDreamQueen
Summary: Drabble. -De sabios es callar, Draco. -Ja, padre. Callar no es de sabios, callar es de estupidos. Dramione.


Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p><span><em>De sabios.<em>

* * *

><p>Un día, cuando era un mocoso que con suerte y sabía sostener bien la escoba de juguete que había obtenido en su tercer cumpleaños, rompió por casualidad el jarrón de porcelana favorito de su madre; tuvo la fortuna en ese entonces de que Lucius Malfoy aun era —a pesar de ser un mortifago— un padre responsable, pero como todo mago que se precie, el patriarca de los Malfoy sabía bien que el romper la cosa favorita de una bruja, —Que no era su varita, ejem—, y sobretodo si esa bruja era su querida esposa Narcissa, proveniente de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, conocida por generar magos y brujas de gran poder y con mal carácter, traería serios problemas.<p>

Acudió entonces a su hijo, y con un embrujo dejó el jarrón casi intacto; sin embargo el artilugio era mágico, por lo que quedo con pequeñas fallas casi invisibles.

Se inclinó entonces a la altura de Draco y le murmuró con un ligero ademan nervioso: —Un consejo útil para toda tu vida, _de sabios es callar_, Draco.

Ese consejo se quedó grabado en su mente y lo utilizó durante toda su existencia:

Cuando en el expreso de Hogwarts una niña dientona y de pelo tupido entró a su compartimento preguntando por el sapo de un niño llamado Neville, calló el que su rostro le pareciese bonito a pesar de sus grandes dientes —y que había visto a un sapo saltar por el pasillo— porque estaban los gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle a su lado, y el no podía ser bueno con ellos ahí.

Cuando la misma niña dientona fue seleccionada para Gryffindor, calló su decepción; como después callaría el temblor de su pecho cuando supo el incidente del troll, y nuevamente la desazón al saberla amiga de Potter y Weasley.

En segundo año no pudo callar su rabia por verla con ellos y la llamó Sangresucia. Calló la molestia que le produjo hacerlo. Calló la inquietud por su petrificación.

En tercer año calló su necesidad de que le prestara atención, y la exteriorizó de forma que afectara a sus amigos; lo que le valió un buen puñetazo.

En cuarto año calló los celos que le produjo verla junto a Krum, lo maravillosa que se veía con aquel vestido en aquella fiesta, lo que él hubiese dado por ser quien la sostuviera de la cintura.

En quinto año calló su diversión por lo que le hizo a Umbridge.

En sexto año calló todo, y más de lo que debió haber callado nunca.

En la guerra, fue la única vez que guardar silencio fue lo correcto y a la vez lo peor que nunca debió haber hecho. Calló para protegerla, calló el sufrimiento que sintió mientras la torturaban.

Calló todo, durante mucho tiempo.

Y ahora, mientras está sentado al final de la ridícula fiesta, haciéndole compañía a Theodore quien se queja de que Lovegood no fue con el sino con el desadaptado de Rolf Scarmander, sin tener un mínimo de consideración con su adolorida cabeza; la ve pasar esplendorosa firmemente sostenida del brazo de Potter, como si fuese una diosa bajada del Olimpo para visitar a los mortales, con una sonrisa dulce y avergonzada y los ojos brillando de amor, dirigiéndolos al inútil del novio pelirrojo que lo único que sabe hacer es mirarla con la boca casi hasta el piso, y puede ver –desde su lejano lugar— el hilo de saliva que le corre por la barbilla ante su visión, y el brillo que acude a sus ojos.

Claro, porque ella va a ser _suya._

Porque Hermione Granger está a minutos de decir que si, y pasar a ser una futura fábrica de bebés pelirrojos.

Y en cuanto el mago del ministerio, que resulta ser el propio ministro Shacklebolt dice: —Que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Recuerda el consejo de su padre, y frunce el ceño.

¿Callar de Sabios?

Ja, padre…

Se levanta y Theodore lo mira con sorpresa, al igual que el resto de los invitados.

Callar no es de sabios, _es de estúpidos_.

—Yo me opongo.

Y en cuanto la mirada de la mujer que amaba recayó sobre él y un brillo desconocido acudió a ella, supo que guardar silencio en ese instante hubiese sido el peor error de su vida.

* * *

><p>NA: Un dramione corto, que llegó en un momento de inspiración fugaz.

R&R


End file.
